


The end of a village

by SauronsSade



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), but a lot of people die, mostly nameless villagers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauronsSade/pseuds/SauronsSade
Summary: When she was about 14 years old, Celysa's village was attacked. Here is how she rememberes that night.





	The end of a village

They came in the night when everyone was asleep.  
The alarm was too late, they were already in our midst when we awoke to their cries and the hoofbeat of their horses.  
They demanded food, money, women. Only then they would let us alone.  
But we wouldn’t give it to them. We would rather fight than surrender to a bunch of thieves.  
They weren’t just thieves. I don’t know, how we didn’t notice. But we didn’t. We realized too late that they were a group of roaming, unemployed mercenaries looking for trouble. Bored and indifferent towards human, towards civilian life.  
They dragged us into the streets, took what they could find from our homes and laughed as we went for our weapons.  
We never stood a chance. We were just simple farmers. Maybe we dealt with the occasional attack from a monster on our stock, but even then, it took like half the village to defeat one monster. They were soldiers, murderers trained in combat and mounted on horses, who were as ill-tempered as their masters.  
The men of our village tried to protect us, but the mercenaries just laughed and slayed them without hesitation before setting our homes on fire.  
Screams filled the night as we ran. But women and children can’t outrun horses. The ones, who escaped the fires, were killed by the riders as the others burned with the village.

I only survived because of my sister. She took me and our second sister aside and hid us in a barn as our father and brothers went against the riders.  
She held us when the screams began and cried as she shoved us behind a few boxes when one of the mercenaries came into the barn.  
She attacked him with everything she got, but she was just a young woman in a nightgown going against an armed man. I still remember the sound of him hitting her across the head and her dropping to the ground.  
Her eyes were staring at us, but she couldn’t see us anymore.  
My second sister couldn’t take it. She left our cover and went for the man, but she was younger than our sister, barely older than me, and the man just laughed. He laughed when he grabbed her, and he still laughed when he threw her over his shoulder and left.  
She never stopped kicking and screaming, but I was too afraid to do anything.  
From where I was sitting, I could see my dead sister laying on the ground, her eyes freezing me in place.  
Those eyes, staring at me, blaming me for what I didn’t do, combined with the man’s laughter as he carries away my sister haunts me to this day.  
I can’t say how long I sat there, but soon the barn caught fire and flames were licking at her body and me. But I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t move.  
Only when the barn started collapsing around me, I found the strength to leave. My instincts finally kicking in and getting me out of there.  
I ran into the nearby forest and didn’t look back.

It took two days before the last fires burned down and two more before the last remnants stopped smoking.  
I never returned. And I probably never will.


End file.
